Katara's Desire
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: She hoped for his love and when her friend pushed her to him, will he feel the same? Kataang and hints of Tokka and past Taang. Collaboration of SubjectDeltaBubz and TheEnergyBender18


**TEB18: Another oneshot with my good pal SubDelbubz!**

**SDB: Yeah...just fun. It's not like I have other shit to do...you know, like my finals...a test tomorrow...my OWN STORIES.**

**TEB18: I only asked you to write part of this chapter, so suck a dick.**

**SDB: Part? This should be my story, you wrote the lemon. It's my idea and most of my writing. ANYWAYS, here you guys go, from me, Batman and him, Robin. The best fucking Kataang oneshot on this site!**

Katara lazily kicked her legs in the air as she laid next to her friend Toph in the summer sun. She wore a blue bikini with white polka dots with matching glasses while Toph was in a black and green bikini. Her hair was up in a pony tail while Toph had hers down her back. Toph was focused on her latest tattoo magazine, Katara was looking at her local crush, Aang White. She watched as he pushed and struggled with the old mower that his family had. Even though Aang wasn't much to look at, he had a little bit of a six pack and some visible muscles. He also had a blue tattoo arrow tattoo on his right arm that went down to his elbow from his shoulder. She sighed as she watched him, hoping that one day he would finally ask her out. "What's wrong Sweetness?" Toph asked, licking her finger tip, using it to turn the page easier.

"The usual." Katara told her, pouting a little. "I don't understand Toph, you went out with him for 6 months…but all he wants from me is friendship." She usually didn't compare herself to her friend, but at the moment, she wasn't thinking of Toph's feelings…well, the ones she had. The main reason they became friends was because Katara wanted to get insight on the boy of her dreams. After awhile, they became great friends and spent most of their time together. They both later found out they became friends because they were using each other, Katara for Aang and Toph for Katara's brother Sokka, but that was a whole 'nother story.

Toph shrugged, "Maybe he likes his girls with a little bit of ink." Katara looked at her friend, Toph had a black tattoo of a dragon going up her left arm, green and black nautical stars on her forearms and, of course the one she was proud of, a badger mole on her left butt cheek. The only thing Katara had was the symbol of her great ancestor's tribe symbol on her arm. "Or maybe he just doesn't like black girls."

"I'm Inuit Toph."

"Really? Huh, I've always thought you were black…" Toph said, flipping to the next page. Then a smile came across her face, "I got it! Maybe he's just not…_Into it_." Katara narrowed her eyes at her friend behind her glasses as Toph laughed to herself. "Oh come on, that's the best one yet."

"You've been hanging around with my brother too long," Katara said as she looked back over to Aang and saw his brother come out of the house. Zuko White was Aang's older brother. He was effected more than anyone in their family when their mother went missing. Then, in a weird turn of events, their father, Ozai, fled the family with his daughter and their sister, Azula. The two boys moved in with their Uncle Iroh and have been living by Katara ever since. Aang finished mowing as his brother stood there waiting. Katara focused on their conversation.

"What are you doing? Uncle said he was going to mow the lawn," Zuko asked.

Aang wiped the sweat off his forehead, "He's been busy with running the shop, I thought I would help. Plus I don't think he would even be able to push this thing, it's older than him."

Zuko laughed at his brother, "Yeah right suck up. Why are you shirtless? Trying to impress _you know who_?" Katara's ears perked up at his brother's last statement, but tried to look like she wasn't focused on their conversation.

He leaned closer to his brother, "Shut up Zuko."

"She's obviously out here trying to impress you, just go over there and tell her how you feel. Second time's the charm bud." Katara felt her heart break. Zuko was talking about Aang wanting to get back together with Toph, not being with her. She would never be able to get out of the friend's zone with Aang. Zuko slipped his brother something and gave him a wink as he went down to his car that was parked out on the street.

"Heeeey Zuko," Toph called out, much to Katara's displeasure as she tried to keep her feelings from surfacing.

He looked over, "Hey Toph."

Zuko unlocked his car, "You going to your girlfriend's house to wait on her hand and foot and not get any pussy?" Katara's face went red with embarrassment as Toph shouted obscenities.

He laughed, "I get enough thank you very much. When are you finally going to tell Katara that the reason you hang out with her is so you can try to eat her out?"

"If I _was_ lesbian, I would probably eat better pussy than you!" Katara dropped her head and hid it now.

"I'll see you later Toph," Zuko smiled as he got into his car.

"Bye bye Zuko." She said as he drove off down the street.

"Do you have to embarrass me at every moment?"

"That wasn't embarrassing, this is embarrassing. Hey Aang! Come over here." Katara's eyes went wide as Aang started to come over.

"Toph, no, please don't let him come over here." Katara begged.

"Why? It's time for you two to finally get together."

"He doesn't want to be with me, he wants to be with you. Zuko said 'second time's the charm'. Aang is going to ask you out and I don't want to be here to watch it." She whispered.

Toph scoffed, "He will not ask me out again Katara. Aang broke up with me and he hasn't changed his mind about liking me." Aang finally made it across the street.

"What's up Toph?" He asked, Katara couldn't help but see his eyes flicker over to her a couple times.

"Could you do us a _huge _favor?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, what do you need Toph?"

"Katara is feeling dehydrated and we can't get in the house because Sokka locked it when he left, leaving us out here. And Katara hurt her ankle, so she can't get up out of the sun without injuring herself more. If you wouldn't mind, would you take her to your house so she can get out of the sun and some water?" Toph asked. Katara would have killed her friend if Aang didn't smile.

"Of course," Katara felt her heart flutter as he turned to her, his grey eyes melting her heart. "Can you stand up at all?" She shook her head, following her friend's lie. He smiled again and bent down, rolled her over and picked her up bridal style. She heavily blushed, but wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would you like to come over too?"

Toph shook her head, "No, I'm going to wait for Sokka to get back…maybe I can seduce him into giving me some."

"All you really need to do is get naked, that's all it took with me," Aang laughed, but Katara just narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses. "We'll be right back." He carried Katara across the street and into his house. The smell of Jasmine Tea was strong in the house, even when Iroh wasn't making tea. "No one is here right now, so no one will come surprise you." He told her. Katara was surprised when he carried her up stairs and into his room. Dirty and sexual thoughts filled her head, hoping he would take her now. She could feel herself growing wet with anticipation. "I'll be right back with some water." Aang told her as he set her down on his bed. Once he left the room, Katara looked around his room. He had a TV in the corner of the room with some video games and systems. A computer was to the right of her and to her left was his closet. She looked at the nightstand to her left and saw a picture of him, his brother and their Uncle. A smile came across her lips as his goofy expression. "Here," She looked up to see him come back into the room with a glass of water. "I hope this good enough."

"It's perfect," She finally found her voice. "Thank you Aang."

The goofy smile in the picture came across her face, "You're welcome. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go take a shower. I'm incredibly sweaty."

"It's fine." He grabbed his towel from off his door hook, "Aang." She stopped him. "Cou-Could you come here for a second?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming back into the room.

"I wanted to thank you," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. All the air in her lungs stilled as she waited for his response. A blush crept across his face and she felt everything relax, he liked it.

"Uh, um, it-it wasn't a problem," He replied nervously. "I-I, um, will, uh, be in bathroom… I mean be _in _the bathroom." Aang turned to exit and ran into the door frame. Katara held in her laughter as he rubbed his face and correctly went through the door. She heard him mumble, '_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid_' to himself as he went into the bathroom. Katara sighed happily, she finally was able to kiss him…even if it was on the cheek. But even with the small sign of affection, she wasn't finished. The shower turned on and an idea popped into her head. She got off the bed and felt her nerves get the best of her. Katara took a deep breath and undid the ties of her top and bottom, letting them fall off her body. She looked down to see her folds already dripping. Katara tossed her glasses onto the bed and strode into the hallway. Since no one was there, she strode a lot more confidently then she did when she was naked in her own house. Then she came to the door, it was due or die time now. There would be no going back if she went into the bathroom with Aang. And what if he didn't want her, maybe he was just confused because he didn't know how to let her down. Katara ignored the negative thoughts, this was her only chance to show Aang her feelings without listening to her nerves. She took another deep breath and she decided. If the door was locked, then Aang and her weren't meant to be…if it was unlocked, she would go in there and through herself at him. Katara slowly reached for the door knob until the brass touched her hand, she slowly turned it, but didn't feel any resistance until it slowly opened. Again, her heart fluttered and she entered the bathroom. Steam was beginning to fill the room as Aang showered in the hot water. She bit her lip as she shut the door behind her, sealing her fate with Aang. Katara made her way to the shower curtain and opened it. He was standing under the warm water, letting it run down his body. Her eyes raked over his until they fell down below his waist.

"Wow," She realized the word slipped out of her lips and Aang's eyes opened. He was about to shout in surprise but he looked at Katara's naked body. Her perky and supple breasts bare to him and her jewel moist with her fluids, a small patch of hair above it. He felt himself harden, making her eyes widen a little bit. Without a word, Aang held his hand out to her, hoping that she would take it. Katara eagerly took it and stepped into the shower with him. Once she pulled the curtain back, their lips met with fiery passion. Katara felt her legs go weak at his touch, it was soft, yet hard and passionate at the same time. His hands pulled her body to him and he backed her up against the cool tile of the wall. They paused for a moment, catching their breath, he rested his forehead against hers, her cerulean eyes met his grey ones.

"I thought you hurt your ankle," He said breathlessly.

"Toph lied." She told him, their lips connected again. "Aang…" Katara stopped, "…Do you like me?"

"Of course I do," He told her, "I've been trying for years to tell you…and, well, I kind of had my shirt off to impress you."

She bit her bottom lip, "And…what about when Zuko said 'second time's the charm'…"

"I've tried to ask you out a couple months ago…but I couldn't work up the courage. Zuko wanted me to go over and ask you out since he said you were out there trying to impress me." Aang explained. He reached behind her and pulled out her hair tie, letting her hair fall down her back, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, hold you…make love to you." His hand reached down to her heat, brushing past the small amount of hair.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized, "I would have taken care of that if I knew this was going to happen."

He smiled, "It's fine. You're beautiful. Can I…" She nodded. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her legs, putting them around his waist. His chest pressed up against hers as his erection pressed against her warmth. Aang pushed in, sliding into the inferno that was burning inside her. Katara moaned as he continued to slide into her. Once their hips met, he stayed there for a second, getting use to velvet sleeve. Aang noticed the tears running down her face. "Katara, are you okay?"

She used the back of her hand to wipe them from her face, but it ended up pointless since her skin was wet from the shower. "Yeah…it's just that I'm so happy." He kissed the new tears coming down her face until he met her lips again. He brought his hips back and thrusted back into her, the air escaped her lungs as she felt him deep inside her. Aang was obviously skilled and found his tempo within Katara, going into her hard and fast. The only thing louder than the sound of their love making, was the still running shower. Small gasps and moans came from Katara, her ankles hooked around his waist. "Oh Aang, faster, please."

His heavy breathing rang in her ears, "I-I love you Katara."

Her mind froze up and the tears came again, he loved her. It was like her wishes were granted and then some. She pulled him closer to her, "I love you too Aang…I love you so much."

Aang felt his climax approach and it was coming fast. "Katara…I'm so close."

"Me too," She groaned, "Keep going, I'm almost there." A few more thrusts and she felt him expand within her and poured his seed into her, bringing her to a mutual orgasm. Both of them cried out as they rode out their orgasms. Finally Aang's head collapsed on her shoulder, their mixed fluids dripped out of her and into the running water. They looked at each other and kissed again, her tongue wrestling for dominance against his. He ended the make out session with a small kiss. "That was exactly how I imagined it…"

"I was thinking there would be something more kinky," He joked. Aang pulled out of her and realized he was still hard.

She looked down between them, "Do you want to go again?" Aang grinned and kissed her, ready to for round 2.

* * *

><p>Katara tied her hair as she walked back outside, already feeling the sun drying her hair. Toph was still outside on her towel. She laid back down on the towel and watched as Aang came back outside. "So…what happened Sweetness?"<p>

She sighed, "Oh nothing. Just had a glass of water…that was it."

"Too bad, he's a pretty big guy downstairs," Toph said, flipping through another page. "You should have just jumped him or something."

Katara smiled to herself, "Maybe next time." She noticed her brother's car in the driveway. "Sokka's back?"

Toph nodded, "Yep."

"Did he ask where I was?"

"Nope."

Katara's eyes narrowed, "Something happened between you two didn't it?"

A little blush came across her face but continued to look through the magazine. "Maybe."

"Did you finally get that kiss you wanted?" Katara asked. She saw Aang put away the mower and come over towards her house.

"Yeah…and a little more."

"What else?" Katara asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Let's just say there's a reason I'm laying on my stomach right now." Katara gagged as Aang finally made it over to them.

He gave her a look, "What's wrong?"

"Toph just told me her and Sokka did anal." Katara said with disgust. He just rolled his eyes. "You come over here to see Sokka?" She asked, Aang was about to say something but she gave him a look telling him to go with it.

"Um, yeah," Aang replied.

Katara smiled, "Come on, I'll show you in. Come on Toph, we should probably get inside so you can get an ice pack for your ass." She sighed as she started to get their stuff and Aang and Katara went inside. As soon as they made it inside, Katara kissed him, her fingers running through his hair. She broke the kiss and smiled. "As much as I want to tell everyone about us, it's so much more exciting to run around and not tell anyone."

"But we can still be a couple right?"

"Of course, but give me a couple weeks of this. It's giving me this great rush," She told him, they split apart once Toph came back in. "Hey Toph." Katara pulled her by the arm into the next room. "Can you do me a big favor? Distract Sokka while I try with Aang again."

"Fine, do you have any condoms? Your brother was out before."

"Yeah, remind my brother of his stash inside his Xbox game cases, he always forgets them. Thank you so much Toph."

"Yeah, yeah," She said as she went back into the hallway that they were in and went upstairs, "Have fun Twinkles." Katara heard her say to Aang. She came back into the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Ever had sex in a laundry room?"

**TEB18: Sub just left my house and is happy so he can study for his test like the little college student he is. I know some of you are laughing at our conversation between each other earlier, but I know he's going to kick my ass later haha. anyways, leave a review and make sure to check out our other stories if you haven't. this is robin, signing out!**

**-TEB18**


End file.
